I'll protect you
by ILoveBadeBecauseIt'sAwesome
Summary: What if when the earthquake at Andre's Horrible Girl happened Jade,Beck,Robbie and Cat got trapped?And what if Jade was hurt?Okay this is my first story so sorry if it isn't good!xD Well it's a BADE story!:D
1. I Still Love You

Jade's POV

Ugh this is bad…I just tried to fix the guitar with duct tape…well it was still obvious that the guitar wasn't fixed but I still had hope Cat would be a little happier until Shapiro came.I held the guitar and it broke again.I groaned in disappointment.

"You think my mom's boss will notice?" Cat asked innocently.

"Pshh Cat why would he notice?The guitar is so well fixed!" I said sarcastically

"Is it really?" Cat asked smiling since she believed I fixed it.

"NO!" I screamed and Cat jumped.

I rolled my eyes. "I will try to fix the window…somehow…" I said.I picked up a piece of glass from the floor.I looked at the window…there was no way I could fix it alone…like I couldn't fix mine and Beck's ,my ex-boyfriend's, destroyed relationship..the relationship we used to have…because we fighted a lot recently but always fighted a because of that he just decided to delete all the beautiful..and hard..and every single moment we lived together by breaking up and leaving me waiting for him behind a door. I held the piece of glass window won't be fixed..like our relationship...I hated this..but no, I won't get all emotional for the one who acted carelessly about our relationship…I heard the glass cracking and then I felt a sharp pain at my hand.

"Jadey!Your hand.." Cat gasped.

I dropped the piece of glass and looked at my hand.I had a deep cut and my hand was covered in blood and there was a small piece of glass in the cut.

"Shit.."I muttered under my breathe.

"Caaat heey Caaat!" I heard Shapiro was here finally.

Shapiro came..and Beck was following him.I stood shocked and when he saw me..he seemed as shocked as I was which means he didn't know that I would be here. Then I turned at Cat and started screaming at her.

"Cat!You invited Beck!?" I screamed at her.

Cat whimpered. "Jadey..I didn't know he was coming" She whimpered.

I turned and looked at looked away awkwardly and Cat was crying because…well because I yelled at her.I should apologize for that later.

"I thought you had a d-"Beck started and then he noticed my cut. "Jade..your hand.." He said looking at me worriedly.

"Me and my hand are both none of your job anymore …" I said while being in looked away trying to avoid Beck as much as I could.I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Beck's POV

As I walked in..I saw beautiful ex- girlfriend,the one I still love...and the one I will always love.I just wanted to have a break from fighting…I thought we both needed this break…but I was we ended up breaking looked at me shocked and then she turned at Cat and started screaming at her. I turned to look at Robbie and he gave me an apologetic look.

"I didn't know she would be here.." He whispered.

I sighed. "I thought you had a d-" then I noticed hand was covered in blood."Jade…your hand" I told her worried but she didn't seem to care.

"Me and my hand are both none of your job anymore …" She said and looked away.I was in pain but she knew how to hide it well...

"Look Jade…that we aren't dating doesn't mean that I don't care for you…You are bleeding.." I said as I walked up at her she looked paler then usual but what scared me the most was that she was looking at me emotionless,instead of showing at me that she hated me.

"Beck don't act like you care…you don't..you proved it..Could you stop talking at me..can you?" She said.I wish she knew that I still care and that I'll never stop caring for her..and then the ground started shaking.I looked around..Oh my God…Earthquake.

Jade's POV

As I told him he doesn't care…I felt terrible.I realized he really doesn't and that's what hurts the suddenly the ground started shaking…I looked around to see Robbie running to a terrified Cat and pushing her under the table so she'll be I turned at Beck but..I suddenly felt dizzy…everything was just so blurry…then I felt my self falling.I heard some voices screaming and I felt someone catching me from my waist … but after that…everything turned black.

Beck's POV

As the earthquake started things fell and broke and a part of the wall and the ceiling started collapsing.I felt paniced.I started looking about a place in the room in which Jade would be as I turned around I saw Jade closing her eyes as she started falling.

"Oh my God!Jade!" I screamed and caught Jade before she fell to the ground..I heard Cat screaming something too but I had no time to understand what was she saying.I was about to carry Jade and get her safely under the door but the earthquake run out and came with Robbie next to me.

"Is Jadey okay!?" Cat said almost crying.

"Cat…I guess she is but her hand…I really don't know how to stop the bleeding." I told her as carried Jade at the couch.

"Jade babe…wake up…" I pleaded her. Then, as I looked around I realized that the house was destroyed and…there wasn't a way for us to only way to leave was the roof which was destroyed and we could clearly see that the weather was terrible...also the house was really high so there wasn't a way to jump out and there are no houses around to ask for help since the house is so high ...shit...

**Okay this is my first story and the first chapter so sorry if like it isn't good at all!Anyway in the next chapter there will be more Cabbie and of course to tell me your opinion even if it's bad!:) Sorry for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes!**


	2. I promise you will be safe

Cat's POV

Well…everything happened so fast. I called Robbie to help us and…we ended up with Jadey injured and getting trapped…except if a magical rainbow slide comes! Maybe I could ask for that slide at the stars at the sky now…but there are clouds so they won't hear me…phooey. Well at least Robbie is here…and Jadey with Becky too of course! But Robbie makes me feel safe.

"Robbie…will Jadey be okay? Please say yes…" I asked Robbie almost crying.

"Don't worry Cat… she'll be okay .I promise" Robbie said. Then I jumped and hugged him. He laughed.

"And we will all get out safely. I promise that too" He added and that made me smile. Then I heard a sob. Robbie did too. And the sob was coming from…Beck. Why was Becky crying? Robbie said Jadey is okay…

Beck's POV

While I watched Cat and Robbie… they reminded me of me and Jade. They protected each other. The comforted each other like me and Jade used to do when we were a couple. But now… here's to us. Here's me looking at her while her hand is bleeding and we are trapped. Here's to us being broken up. And mostly… here is she is being hurt because of me. Because if I was next to her we wouldn't be here. We would be at my RV talking and I would have protected her from the earthquake and from everything that could hurt her…then I started crying. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Jade…why did I have to act like that… why was I such a jerk to you… I love you…you know that…right?' I asked her…but I didn't expect to get answer. Then I saw Cat and Robbie looking at me. But I didn't care. I had to show at her for once how much I truly loved her. I wanted to kiss her so badly… would she like it? Because if she does…and then my thoughts got interrupted.

"B-Beck…?" I heard Jade with her beautiful voice answering to me weakly.

Jade's POV

I couldn't open my eyes or talk…I don't know why. I tried but I just couldn't. I just could hear someone crying and saying something. By the time I woke up by that awful pain at my hand and a pain at my head…but I don't get why should my head be in pain. After a bit could clearly hear that this voice belonged to Beck. The Beck I love. But was he talking to me…?Then I tried to talk to him.

"B-Beck?" I said really low opening my eyes. He looked at me shocked. He was smiling.

"Jade! Oh my God Jade you are okay!" He said happily. Cat squealed happily and Robbie smiled slightly.

"Jadey! You are awake!" Cat said while smiling widely.

"My head hurts…and my hand does too…but it' n-nothing…" I said trying to sound confident.

"Jade no it's not nothing…but I what's wrong with your head?" He asked me coming closed trying to see. "Oh my God…"

Beck's POV

There was a big cut at her head…and it was bleeding too. I think it might happened during the earthquake…even though I was holding her…protecting her. Or at least I thought I did…but no.

"Jade your head….it has a cut and…it's bleeding too." I said holding her hand. She tried to stand up but I immediately made her sit down again. She sighed.

"Beck I will r-repeat this. Since we are over you don't have the right to care. I don't care if you do. You never showed you cared. Especially lately… why should you know?" She whispered. And these words made me understand how unfair I was. How wrong.

"Jade…Don't. Look it's hard to explain. Just lie down and rest till we find a way to leave." I said with a voice that showed she had no choice than do what I said. She lied down and closed her eyes.

"Will you sit here with me…?" She asked leaving me shocked. She wanted me to sit with her?

"Of course I will if you want me too. I just have to find a way for us to leave…" I said sitting back down to the couch. But instead of thinking an idea that would help us… I thought something that terrified me…what if an aftershock happened? And right after I thought this the worst happened…I felt the ground shaking. But shaking really violently But this time no. I covered Jade. And right after I covered her I saw a part of the ceiling falling on me,I felt a very big pain at my head and I heard someone leaving a terrifying scream. And my last thought was that Jade was safe…I think.

**Well that's the second chapter!":)**


	3. Living for you or dying

Jade's POV

As he sat next to me I felt beautiful again. Even though I was in pain I had a really big reason to be happy. He cares. He does. I don't know why but he does. But then my thoughts got interrupted. I felt the couch and the floor shaking. Everything happened so fast. Beck jumped and covered me and a really big part of the ceiling fell. And it fell on Beck's head. Beck fell at the floor with a huge gash over his head.

"Beck!" I screamed and run at him really fast. This made me feel more pain but I couldn't leave him alone. I hugged him while he was at the floor and covered him. I didn't care about the earthquake. If he won't be okay… I won't be too. Then I saw a terrified Cat screaming at me while Robbie was wide eyed. After that I don't remember much. I just felt like someone stabbed me at my back and then at my stomach and I screamed. I fell off Beck. The pain was that much that I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think but I still knew one thing. I loved him. And he had to be okay. Then I saw Cat running at me along with Robbie.

"Go at Beck… He needs you…" I whispered. I saw Robbie going at Beck but Cat stayed. And it felt beautiful to have Cat with me. Very few people knew but me and Cat are best friends. Anyone who dared to hurt Cat since kindergarten was my enemy. The way I yell to Cat doesn't really matter because she knows I never mean anything of what I say to her. Or she believes them…I wish she doesn't. Because that means I hurt her. And if I hurt her I hate myself for that.

"Jadey…your back…it's all…" She said while crying bringing me out of my thoughts. Then I tried to look at my stomach. At the place my stomach is the dress was destroyed and my stomach was bleeding. Damn…

"We have t-to get t-to Beck…" I said while crawling slowly and painfully over at him. He looked so…weak. Me and him were always the strong ones. The ones who never showed the pain they felt sometimes so the others would have someone to talk to. So the others would have the right to cry. Even if I was broken and weak sometimes he never was. And now… because I just didn't think from the start to protect myself alone he was hurt too. It felt so bad that I didn't know which pain was worse…the strong physical one I felt or the emotional one which was impossible to be fought.

"Beck…will you open your beautiful eyes? For me? Please…?" I pleaded him. Then he slightly nodded with his head. And then my vision became blurrier but I could still stay awake. No. I would be there…I would force myself remain awake until he is too. And then whatever happens he'll be okay.

Robbie's POV

This was terrible. I couldn't even look at Jade's back. From her neck till her waist she had a huge gash. At her back her dress was cut so I could see it. And even though she was in this condition she was begging Beck to wake up…she only cared for him. Then I remembered. Cat really shouldn't watch this. She's really sensitive and this would totally break her.

"Cat turn around" I told at her really softly. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Wh-Why? Robbie they need us! We have to do something! Please do something!Please…" She cried. I didn't know what to say…What could I do? I didn't know what to do…but seeing Cat like that just made me wanna cry.

"Cat…I am just Robbie…what could I do? Please…Calm down…I promise we'll do something…"I told her and hugged her. She started sobbing.

"Shh…I promise…"I told her. She buried her head at my shoulder and kept on crying. I don't know what to do but…Cat has to be and feel okay. She's really innocent and she's basically a child. A beautiful, sensitive and innocent child.

Jade's POV

"Beck…no…no…no…you won't do this. You are fine. I am sure you a-are…s-so o-open your eyes…" I kept on repeating this while looking at the cloudy sky. The pain was too much that I couldn't move my body to turn at Beck or anything. So I just stayed still and kept on repeating this. I am sure he can do it! Beck is Beck. Wait…who's Beck? And I am… wait no that's not the time to start to turn out insane, Jade. Keep on thinking his smile …his smile...his beautiful smile…

"J-Jade…?" I heard Beck's voice calling for me. He was awake? Or I wanted to hear him so much that the pain,the cut at my head and the fact I wanted him to just talk and wake up made me go insane? I decided not to react until I was sure…

"J-Jade…? Jade are you awake? Jade talk to me!" I heard his voice once again. Maybe he was awake. Then I tried to say something but that caused me very much pain so I said something just to let him know I was here.

"Eh..." I said forcing my self to talk. Then I felt someone turning me around so my back would be uncovered.

"Oh my G-God…Jade your b-back. It i-is…destroyed." He whispered and he looked like would collapse. Oh thank you Beck like I didn't know…or I couldn't feel.

"We have to get you to a h-hospital…"He added weakly.

" Not…me…Beck…head…injured…be…okay…love…you." I whispered with all the energy and power I had. I was just trying to tell him to be okay and not to care about me since his head was badly injured. But that was all that came out from my mouth. The pain was that much that I wish I had died. But as I looked at Beck he looked so… …helpless. He looked like he could fall down and die anytime. Maybe this was the goodbye…

"J-Jade you w-won't do this…E-Everybody n-needs you…C-Cat n-needs you…I-I need you…"He said and tried to crawl closer at me but immediately stopped again since he looked really dizzy…

_Then everything became black for a moment and then I realized I was standing right behind Beck and I had no pain or injuries. I could see Cat talking to Robbie and crying…and then I saw Beck crying. Why was he crying!? I am good again! Unless…I took a look on what's in front of Beck and it was…me. It was me with open glassy eyes, covered in blood and bruises and I looked awfully weak. But…oh no…am I…dead? How? I am still here! I can hear him!_

"Jade! Jade! Jade you are not dying! You are still here! You won't leave me! You promised! The day we became a couple you promised…even if we are broken up you can't break that promise. You won't break that promise." He whispered at me and started crying. He looked really bad too. He was that injured that I don't how could he stay awake and talk and beg me…

"_Please…don't cry…it's not worth it I promise…you can continue happily your life…" I screamed at him. Then I just stayed still. I saw Cat running at my body, falling at her knees and started crying. Robbie was holding her waist and he was crying too. But Beck…he was sobbing and he couldn't breathe. _

"This is my f-fault…I should have done something. Robbie do something! Please! She means everything. She's my everything…don't let her die. You know h-how t-to do these th-things… " Beck said in a little stronger and louder voice. Then Robbie run at my body and pressed my chest.

"_You are my everything too…I know you can't hear me…but you are my everything. I wish I could come back…" I said and touched his shoulder._

"J-Jadey! Jadey please…" Cat was begging.

"_Cat…Beck…I love you. I love you both. I wanted to cry but…I couldn't. I saw Robbie kept on pressing my chest, Beck falling at the floor and closing his eyes while he kept on crying and Cat telling me Kindergarten stories. When I took her doll and cut her dress and Cat said she loved the doll's dress because it was pink but that I was her Jadey so she didn't care…I'll never forget these moments._

"_I've got to do something…if I can come back…I need to go there. I don't want to see everything breaking down" I whispered._

"Babe this is not g-goodbye…Th-This is n-not…I-I am stayed alive j-just b-because

I-I heard your voice …J-Just stay…I-I know y-you m-may hate m-me…b-but I-I don't care…I-I'll be always here f-for…y-you…and i-if y-you don't d-do it f-for me…D-Do it for h-her…F-For Cat. Sh-She needs you. B-But I need you the most." He whispered and kissed my forehead over there.

"_Damn it Beck! How could I hate you!? I need you! I love you! I need to go back…somehow! I can't see everything breaking down! I can't see him breaking down and begging me! He doesn't deserve this! I can't see Cat talking to me and crying! Robbie is trying so hard over there to make me stay alive! For Cat and Beck! I need____to get back to my body! Because without you… I am not just dead. I am not Jade. For me we were Jade&Beck. That's what I was. Even if we aren't together that's who I am! But if I can't see you…can't hear you…can't smile at you. I am just a person who used to live. Nothing else! Or if I leave…I just need to know that you'll be happy..." I screamed. What do I do…?I 've got to go back or Beck has to move on…_

**Well I made this chapter kinda big huh? By the way I am not killing Jade I have just read many fanfics in which the character is near dying but finally survives so I wanted to add that in my story too!:D Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed!:D**


	4. Every moment we live

Beck's POV

I lost her. That's it. I hoped I would finally get an answer after so many times. I didn't. I couldn't believe that the girl in front of me was my Jade. Her eyes were open and emotionless. She had injuries everywhere and the most important…she looked dead. But no Jade would never give up! She wouldn't do this to me! To Cat! To everyone!

"Please babe…you aren't dead…I know that…" I said and my head started to hurt even more. But I couldn't let that take me over. I'll stay. For her. Because whatever Robbie says she's not dead. I know she isn't. Whatever Robbie said.

"Beck…y-you gotta stop begging…she's gone" He told me. If I had the power I would have punched him but…I can't.

"Jade I know I-I was unfair and I-I didn't act like a good boyfriend… b-but you gotta answer…p-please?" I kept on begging her and shaking her shoulders. Then I closed my eyes and lied next to her to floor. I turned my head and looked at her.

"I promised w-we will b-be t-together…a-and w-we w-will…" I said and I took a piece of glass right next to me.

"Beck wh-what are y-you gonna d-do?" Robbie asked me while covering Cat's eyes.

"If I c-can't b-be with her…I am not g-gonna stay h-here at all. I-I'll go f-find her." I said and I was about start cutting my arm…but I heard a scream that seemed to come from far away and it stopped me.

Jade's POV

I saw him pressing the glass on his arm…What the hell was he doing?

"Beck no! Beck please don't!" I screamed that loud that I thought that another earthquake would happen.

"Wh-What w-was th-that?" He whispered. Oh my God did he hear me!? I was about to scream again but he quickly got the glass and pressed it on his skin. And he kept on pressing it until he closed his eyes and the glass fell off his hand. No it can't be. It isn't. It can't be what I think. He wants to…die too? No. I run over him and I wanted to take the glass from his hand but I couldn't touch neither him nor the glass.

"Beck! Beck please…Beck don't do this…" I whispered. He moved his hand slightly which showed he was still alive…thank God. Then I realized. If I screamed again now I am near him wouldn't he hear me?

"Beck! Beck! Beck can you hear me!?" I tried yelling extremely loudly. He opened his eyes,

"Jade…?" He whispered. He heard me.

"Don't do this! Please…" I screamed again. He didn't seem to hear me… Then I decided that if the situation is about to go even more wrong then it already is I should tell him either he heard me either he didn't.

"Beck listen to me…or don't it doesn't really matter. I have never loved anyone like I love you." I started and closed my eyes. Then I felt a small pain at my back.

"No one has ever loved like I have loved you. That's why I don't want you to come and find me. Because if I am away from you I will feel terrible. But if you come to find it means that you have given your life for me" I continued and the pain at my back became terrible. Just like before I…died. But I am gonna tell him everything I have never told him so I don't care. I haven't even opened my eyes. I don't want to see him dying.

"A-And I would n-never let y-you do that. I-I don't d-deserve that. Y-You need to continue your life…" I said and then I felt a huge pain at my hand, at my head, at my back, at my stomach and generally I felt just like I felt right before I was about to die. I fell down…and when I opened my eyes… I saw Beck lying down next to me and I saw Robbie and Cat crying. And when I raised my head I saw all the injuries I had and I felt the pain becoming terrible. I was alive again. I never believed I'd say that…but I am thankful I feel that pain.

"Robbie she's alive!" Cat screamed and Robbie turned around. Beck opened his eyes immediately and even if he looked really weak he tried to sit up and looked at me.

"J-Jade…y-you're a-alive…" He said smiling, Even if he was like that his smile remained perfect.

"K-Kinda a-alive…" I said.

"B-Beck…I-I heard e-everything y-you said before…y-you really m-meant th-that…?" I asked him.

"H-How did you…? W-Well a-anyway…I-I m-meant th-this words. Each and e-everyone of them…." He said and took my non-injured hand and kissed it. And after that he leaned in and kissed me. Lately he hadn't kissed me like that at all. This kissed me to be like our first one. I was about to tell him I love him but the pain became that big that I couldn't talk.

"Shh..Shh its okay. I l-love you t-too." He said and smiled at me. I couldn't say anything but be happy he understood.

"She's alive!" Cat kept on singing happily and Robbie smiled at her.

"She is. We all are." Robbie said smiling.

"W-Well w-we won't b-be for l-long i-if we d-don't l-leave fast…" Beck said and looked at me worriedly. I guess we all knew that. But I didn't care. Now I am back here with him I'll just live every moment I can have with him. Then a lighting light up the sky and it started to rain.

"B-But wh-whatever i-it happens…I love you." He said and kissed me. We all became wet and more lightings light up the sky while he was kissing me but I didn't care. This moment was perfect. The pain, the situation and everything that had happened before couldn't ruin it.

**Okay that's the new chapter!:D By the way I think this story will be around 8 chapters and right after I finish this I'll start a new one probably :)**


	5. Hallucinating

**Okay this is a new chapter! Enjoy :) **

Cat's POV

Aww what Beck did was so sweet! Like in the movieeees! Hehe I am getting wet because of the rain. I love rain. I prefer rainbows but I love rain too. Wow Robbie is staring at me…why?

"Uhm Cat…" He said smiling a little.

"Hey Robbie!" I said cheerfully and giggled. And then he kissed me. Oh my God he finally kissed me! Yay! But why now…? Then he stopped kissing me.

"Ehm you know…for the moment. It was raining and stuff, they were kissing…" He said and I felt really disappointed. Phooey.

"Except if you…liked it?" He said and looked down at his feet.

"Yes! Yes I did!" I screamed cheerfully. He looked at me shocked.

"You d-did?" He asked me. And then we both noticed Beck was staring at us and even though Jade couldn't really move I am sure that if she could she would have stared too.

"What was that!?" Beck asked shocked. "You guys like each other?" He continued.

"Kinda…" We both admitted at the same time. Then we awkwardly looked away. Beck sighed.

"We will solve this later…" Beck said. Then Jadey left a loud scream that made everyone jump. I saw Becky running t her and then I fell down and closed my eyes and my ears.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" I kept on answering loudly without listening to anyone. Really…what's wrong?

Jade's POV

As I heard them talking their voices seemed to come from far away. What was going on? The pain was becoming worse every second. After me and Beck got kissed of course everything seemed to become a little better. That moment was…perfect. But now I couldn't even see him. And I can't hear their voices anymore. What's wrong? And why is everything black? No I am still alive because I can think. And I am awake I think too. But what's happening then? Right after that I saw a rotten hand and I saw it coming to my neck. It grabbed my neck and that didn't let me breathe. I could not see the face of the person the person the hand belonged to but I could hear that person's voice. And it sounded terrible like all my nightmares together talking to me.

"You stayed alive before…you escaped. This is not happening again. You are gonna burn to hell." The voice whispered to me all creepily. That's when I opened my mouth and tried to scream but I couldn't hear my scream. I could only hear that voice. I kept on screaming but the pain kept on becoming worse. So I stopped.

"My…neck…my…neck…Please…My…neck…" I tried to say but I still couldn't hear my voice. I couldn't see anyone. Everything was black and the hand was still holding my neck tightly. Then I coughed up some blood and I couldn't even feel my body from the pain. I weakly raised my hand and tried to push it away but I couldn't touch it. My hand just passed through it and fell back down to the ground. I couldn't even move it. I couldn't control my body. Really…where are the others? And where am I?

Beck's POV

As she started screaming I looked back at her and held her non-injured hand tightly.. What was wrong!? Well many things were wrong but this wasn't normal.

"Jade…?Jade! Jade what's wrong!? Can you hear me…?" I told at her worriedly. I got no answer and she didn't show she heard me.

"J-Jade…?" I told her getting even more worried. No I almost lost her once. This is not happening again. Then she whispered some things really slowly and she sounded like someone was pressing her neck.

"My…neck…my…neck…Please…my…neck…" She said trying to breathe. Then I felt panicked. What prevented her from breathing…? My thoughts got interrupted because she started coughing up blood. I touched her forehead then checked her injuries. Nothing could have exactly caused that. After that she screamed once more and then stayed totally still. Oh my God…Wait her pulse is normal…well as normal as it can be with so many injuries. But even if I tried to get reactions from her I couldn't. I turned around to see Cat falling down and screaming and Robbie trying to calm her down.

Jade's POV

I couldn't react to anything. I felt the hand leaving my neck and the person started to drag me from my feet. Wh-What did it mean…burn to hell? What did I do wrong? Wrong enough to deserve that.

"Maybe this will be more fun…if you stay alive. And let that haunt you forever…" The voice said and then my vision came back but the pain remained the same. And when I looked around I saw Beck talking to me.

"Damn…she won't answer" He said and run his hand through his hand without touching his gash,

"B-Beck…?" I whispered.

"Jade you scared me. Thank God you are back. You acted all weirdly. And you coughed up…blood." He said.

"B-Beck… i-it… wants… to… take… me…" I said trying to explain.

"Jade what wants to take you?" He asked worriedly.

"It…s-said…I-I'll…b-burn…to…h-hell." I tried to explain again.

"Jade don't even say that. But who said that?" He asked me. He doesn't understand! Then I saw the hand touching Beck's shoulder.

"I-It's…touching…y-you…" I said trying to warn him. Beck looked but he acted like he saw nothing.

"Jade nothing's touching me. Jade now I am being serious…what happened? What is wrong?" He said and he looked at me like I was crazy. Then we heard a voice.

"Is anyone here!? Police here," It came from outside. Police came to rescue us! Me Robbie and Cat who has just calmed down started screaming.

"We are here! We are here!" We screamed loudly.

"Okay we are coming!" They said. Thank God. I looked at Jade. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

**LATER AT HOSPITAL**

Robbie's POV

As they helped us leave the place we all went at hospital. Me and Cat had just some bruises because we fell down several times to be safe. But the doctors said Jade would need two surgeries and Beck needed to get his head bandaged and the doctors had to check to see if he is okay and he won't need anything else. And that left me and Cat alone which made the situation awkward since we both admitted we liked each other but after that we didn't say anything else.

"So uhm…" I said and she looked at me. And that's the time we both stopped pretending and started to kiss again. Good decision!

Beck's POV

The doctors said I am okay and that I'll just have to have head bandaged for two months. But either way I didn't care about myself. Jade was what I cared about. She seemed like she was hallucinating. The doctors said I could see her in 5 hours. I'll wait.


End file.
